Lia
Name: Lia {Lee-ah} (Irken) Amee {Aim-ee}(Human) Age: 16 *in Irk years* Gender: Female Height: a little taller than Dib Race: Irken Born: May 10 Human Hair color: Blond (disguise) Human Eye color: Black Irken Eye color: Lime green Proffesion: Just an Irken living on Earth Affiliations: the Irken Empire Parents: ARB (Advanced Robo Parents) Love interests: Zim, Dib, Saf SIR unit: RAV {Ra-ve} Past life Lia, an Irken with a criminally damaged PAK, was sent to Planet Dirt before Tak ever was. She spent most of her life on Dirt. After fixing an old communicator and constructing a SIR from loose parts and well, dirt, she spent all her days for 7 years cleaning in a janitorial squad. Suddenly one day an old burned from atmosphere cruiser crashes on the planet she begins to work on it and escape. On her 15th birthday she finished her project and escapes the following night. Taking her SIR, RAV and disguising herself as Invader Kim she sneaks pass all Irken grounds and out of her galaxy. Soon (like 3 months) her cruiser alerts her to refuel. Luckily she took a full tank of fuel with her. But soon in her dismay finds, RAV has drank it all for no reason at all. As the fuel tank empties she crashes violently on what other than Earth, in the Skoolyard. And as usual no one notices and she observes all the children to make her disguise. She notices Zim almost instantly from all the transmissions she heard from the cummonicator about his appearance and reputation. Soon she realizes that Miz is here and living with Zim she decides to stay, with one mission. Make Miz and Zim's life as miserable as possible. Appearances Irken Lia has a slightly darker shade of skin than the other Irkens with blindingly bright lime green eyes and crooked looking pionty and jagged teeth. Her outfit is similar to Zim's but with gray/blue colors with the normal black gloves, pants, and boots. Her PAK is spotted with blue spots and a white background. Disguise Like all other Irkens, other than Sal, she has a more advanced disguise then Zim's pitiful one, of a wig and contacts. Her disgise turns her bright lime green eyes to semi-sparkly black contacts. Her skin into a pale white like Dib's. Her antennea covered by a blonde wig with a triangular shape that she keeps it down and sometimes puts it in a ponytail. Her gray and blue Irken attire is replaced with a sleeveless, baggy, blue satin blouse, white mini-shorts, gray slip-ons and two bright-as-her-eyes lime green earrings and fingerless glove. Her human name is Amee. Personality She is a criminally damaged defect who is very stubborn and mean and cares only about herself and RAV. She hates her own race and likes the humans better because of how stupid and careless they are. She is girly and tomboy. She also gets whatever she wants no matter what vendettas lie ahead of her. Irken Abilities PAK- Her PAK has everything that a normal Irken's has plus more. She has programmed it to disguise her instantly on command, invisibilty, x-ray goggles, camouflage, super-speed, extended spider-legs {reach as high as to the top of Zim's house}, grappler hook, bullet/laser-proof suit, advanced space-suit, ect. Strong Hand- She is the only Irken with this ability. Her left hand hand is as strong as steel and can be as heavy as a 1 ton cylinder block. She could take out as much as all the bones in your face if you enrage her. Her hand is not only strong back can be set to as sharp as blades. This ability is disguised as her lime green fingerless glove. Mind-control/Mind-reader/Memory eraser- Like some Irkens she has mind-control/mind-reader/memory-eraser which gives her the ability to read, erase, or control one's mind. She disguises thsi ability as her contact lenses that grow extra-sparkly when active. Relationships Zim They are enemies and despise each other. At some times they are partners in their little schemes. It has been seen that Zim has some uncontroled mixed feelings for Lia and the same for Lia and her thoughts of Zim. But most of the times they want to eat each other alive. When she realizes Miz and Zim are really a couple she tries to break up their relationships with her pathetic schemes. She hates Zim because he is trying to destroy Earth, her new home. Miz They are enemies and completly hate each other in every way. Lia's top misson is to wreck Zim and her, already mixed-up relationship. At times it works and causes Zim to hate Miz, or vice-versa. She hates how everyone seems to like her and she soon becomes popular at Skool. She hates how perfect she seems to be to everyone and how she gets away with everything. Miz wants to end Lia as much as Lia wants to end Zim and her relationship. She hates Miz also because he is trying to destroy Earth, her new home. Dib The only human she knows the most closely. He doesn't appreciate Lia's presence and her undying "love" for him. In fact, other than Zim, Lia is very close to being the first one Dib wants to prove to the world aliens exist just to get rid of her. She only "loves" Dib so she can annoy a specific Irken... RAV Her SIR is like her best friend. Since the day she built RAV out of loose parts they've been there for eacher and at some times RAV doesn't call Lia 'master' but by her name, Lia. They both have the same personailty except for RAV's randomness. RAV is Lia's closest relationship and the only one she cares about. Trivia She is based off of the creator's real life enemy, Amelia She is specially designed for everyone to hate her, so hate away :) Category:Females Category:Irkens Category:Characters Category:OC Category:HyperHeart58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's Characters